


Highwaymen and Hard-ons

by HornyHistories (sherlocked221)



Series: Horny Histories [3]
Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Dress Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/HornyHistories
Summary: These actors on Horrible Histories are all men, not boys. Highly immature, childish and horny men, but at least by their ages are technically men.Ben turns up to film the Dick Turpin song, to find Mat already dressed up as the famous highway man.And like everyone else, he is quite enamoured by him.





	Highwaymen and Hard-ons

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I wrote about Mat looking fucking gorgeous as Dick Turpin.  
> Also, sorry it's shorter. Like I am really sorry... mostly to myself.

Ben had turned up on set late. Not because he was running late, but because he wasn’t needed for a while. And the set wasn’t actually in the studios. They were filming on location, so Ben rocked up an hour or so later than everyone else.

He announced that he was there, and was immediately stolen away to get dressed up. They were filming a music video, a pastiche of Adam and the Ants’ Stand and Deliver, but setting the record straight about the famous highwayman Dick Turpin. He was to play the postman who caught Dick Turpin in the end. Not something that would take much make-up, and the costuming was pretty basic. He didn’t even have anything to sing, not that anyone really did, as they mouthed the songs, but his job would be even easier.

 _Look at the letter, read the name and act surprised_.

Then had one line to mouth, and that was it. Easy. He was kind of hoping to have this over and done with quite quickly. He wasn’t in any mood to work. He wasn’t in a bad mood, as such, just a lazy one, and he skulked out of the costuming trailer towards the crew, hoping that something, or someone would distract him and make this day go quicker.

Luckily, that was exactly what he got.

He joined the usual crowd of Simon, Larry and Jim, all dressed in similar clothes to him, though sporting scarves hiding their noses and mouths. When they each saw Ben, they pulled them down in unison and sung ‘Hi’ in the style of the song they were to perform. It made him chuckle. He then scanned the vast field they seemed to be standing in, looking for the guy missing from this line up. Mat. He was meant to be playing Dick Turpin himself.

He was met with a tall, dark figure with long, black, wavy hair and huge, wide, black-lined eyes. Was Mat wearing eyeliner? Did it suit him?

Well, the latter was actually no question. It suited him. It suited him almost too well.

He also donned a three pointed hat, a flowy white shirt and a black jacket with a tail and golden fastens left undone. All of this was capped off with a pair of tight, black leather boots that reached up to his thigh and a swaggering walk. He strode up to the group, brandishing a fake gun in each hand and grinned devilishly handsomely upon seeing Ben.

“Ah, the Postman’s here.” He laughed, and swung his arm over Ben’s shoulders. “How are you doing?”

Distracted, Ben spoke without thinking. He couldn’t tear his eyes off the man, “Better now.”

Before he could recant or explain what he meant, Mat cut him off, acting more flirtatious than usual, “Oh yeah? You like?”

But still Ben couldn’t… he may not have been able to stop goggling at his friend, but he really couldn’t bear to make it obvious that he was kind of getting off on this look. Laughing, probably a little more forced than he meant, he replied, “Are you wearing eyeliner?” as he squinted at Mat’s widened eyes.

They didn’t have long to mess around, as their director seemed to have the same attitude as Ben when he turned up. Only difference was, the director had been here this whole time, already completing all of the shots save for Ben’s, and now that he had arrived, there was no wasting time. Ben and Mat were shooed towards an old trailer, where Mat was stuffed inside, without his black jacket and guns, leaving only the flowing white shirt exposed. Ben wasn’t sure how long he be able to pry his eyes from Mat to film before, he certainly would struggle now.

Fortunately, filming doesn’t often happen as soon as actors were in place. As long as they were there, ready if needed, they could lull about until the count in. So Ben sat on the trailer opening, smiling over at Mat who sat on a bench, his long legs bent up on there too. He looked elegant and rugged at the same time, the very epitome of dandy- which was funny really. The whole point of the song, the one that Ben could hear Mat humming to idly, was to prove that Dick Turpin was no romantic hero, no handsome man. In that respect, Ben was dubious of the casting choice, but in all others, there was no one better to play him. And if it had been someone else, he would’ve missed out on seeing such a handsome sight.

“Pssst.” He whispered.

Mat continued to hum as he looked over.

“Looking good?”

A shy smile stretched the boy’s mouth. A dark one inside that dimly lit trailer. Something about him all dressed up like that, sitting in a shadow ridden room, it changed Ben’s perspective completely.

“You think so? Really?”

“Really.” He said. He then looked out amongst everyone else. They were all busy. The cameras weren’t even pointing at them and the other guys, Simon, Larry and Jim, they’d all gone to get changed. It was a risky thing, but Ben found he couldn’t control himself. He made sure he wasn’t seen, and also ensured he looked normal so it didn’t arouse anyone’s suspicions, as he hopped up into the trailer and approached Mat. He said not a word, just descended upon him, feeling his slender, well-dressed body and crushing their lips together hard.

They were careful not to pant too much, nor whimper or groan, though Ben was desperate to. He had Mat on the floor, the boy’s back pressed against the bench, so he was straddling him. They kissed and rut against one another, bruising hard, until they were both straining within their trousers. Mat’s were thin and baggy, but they suddenly felt far too small, and when Ben caught sight of them tented below him, he couldn’t stop himself. His hands descended upon the hardness and he stroked it. Mat had to bite his lips so not to cry out.

“Ben.” He breathed, which still seemed too loud to them both.

“Shhh.” Ben hushed him.

“No, no,” Mat hurriedly said between swallowed gasps, “We really shouldn’t…”

“But I have to. I have to have you like this.”

“Not now.”

Mat was half-hearted in his protests. Ever since he had put this outfit on, he’d felt sexy. He didn’t know what it was. Perhaps it was the flirtatious was he was to play Dick Turpin, mocking the legend. Perhaps it was the high boots that made him walk taller, or the eyeliner. Maybe it was the eyeliner…

And he felt even better upon hearing that Ben liked this look. He was so turned on, impossibly so. And that wasn’t a problem for him. From now on, he would be mostly hidden from sight, only his hands on show, or hanging out the trailer on his knees. It his arousal was visible, no one would see. He worried more so for Ben, who would be in full view of everyone. That was the only reason he managed choking out an objection. Other than that, he would just surrender to his desperate urges. No matter how risky it was, he couldn’t prevent himself from grinding his hips up into Ben.

Ben, on the other hand, couldn’t have a thought for stopping. He leant in and hovered his lips over Mat’s ear, ignoring his warnings.

“We should get you a costume like this.” He licked the curve of his ear, “Wear it when you come over. I’ll make you stand and deliver for me, Matty.”

Mat balled up his hands and tossed his head back. He’d never heard Ben call him that before. And such a cheesy line, gosh it shouldn’t have that effect on him. But it did. He thrust his hips upwards and tensed.

“Oh God Ben, can you… just quickly…”

Ben obliged. He wasn’t sure exactly what the boy was asking, but he didn’t care. He dipped into the waistband of his trousers and stroked him, palmed him inside his boxers. And Mat seemed perfectly happy like that. He would’ve reciprocated, had his hands not been clasped shut with such force to cope with having to remain silence. He had them pushing into the wooden flooring of the trailer until his fingers had turned white.

Ben was in a similar situation. As he rocked his hips into Mat’s to continue receiving some pleasure, his knees pressed against the flooring. His whole bottom half was tight and tense. He kept his hands relaxed, however, so he wasn’t throttling the young man’s length. Some pressure was nice, but not to that extent. And he was biting his lips so hard he was sure he’d break the skin.

“Boys!”

They both suddenly heard a voice outside. They paused immediately.

“Boys, are you guys ready?”

“Yeah.” Ben replied, managing to stem his desperation. He shot off Mat and, as he headed outside, ensured his costume wasn’t too messed up. “Sorry, Mat um…”

“Got something in my eye.” Mat finished his sentence, also exiting the trailer. He was totally dressed and made up as he had been before, only his eyes had been running, his eyeliner running a bit. He held a finger to it, trying to tidy it up, “We couldn’t get it out.”

The director, who had been looking for them, saw nothing strange about this, thankfully. He lightly tapped Mat on the shoulder and told him to get to costume. They were almost ready to film. Ben returned to his place, affording the man a smile as he took up a seat.

Once the director had turned his attention away, Ben glanced down at himself. The velvet blue jacket he wore managed to cover him up, if he was still looking quite obscene. And he probably was, as he could still feel the strain of his length pressing against his trousers.

It didn’t take long for Mat to return, and when he did, his eyes looked perfect. Granted, Ben did quite enjoy the dishevelled look he sported before, but he’d only caught a glimpse of it? He liked the look messy or neat, and either way he wished to see it again. He wasn’t kidding when he’d suggested they get a costume like that for him to wear at home. What he couldn’t believe he had said was that he wanted Mat to ‘stand and deliver’ for him. How cringe-y. But it was hot, it had been hot, for that moment at least.

And when Mat returned, he winked at Ben, saying, “Nice to see you’re ready to stand and deliver, Mr Willbond.”

“I hope I’ll see the same tonight, Mr Turpin.”


End file.
